Through vertical interconnect access (via) is a vertical electrical connection passing completely through a silicon wafer or die. Through-silicon via (TSV) demonstrates a high performance technique used to create smaller packages and integrated circuits. This technique improves physical scaling limitations while delivering greater performance and functionality. However, further simplification of its manufacturing process will be beneficial in reducing manufacturing costs.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide simplified, cost efficient and improved methods for forming TSVs.